Un recuerdo extraño
by Lila Negra
Summary: Eren, tal vez por ver demasiadas películas, tenía desde pequeño un sueño absurdo: ir a la playa, como si eso significara encontrar el amor (o el sexo, que para el caso podían ser lo mismo), como si algún tipo de extraña felicidad se hallara allí. ¿Lo cumplirá alguna vez? Modern AU, yaoi, ErenxLevi, one-shot, lemon leve. Advertencia si no quieren sorpresas: Sireno!Levi.


**Un recuerdo extraño**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los nombres de "Mikasa", "Eren" y "Levi" están tomados del manga Shingeki no Kyojin de Hajime Isayama. Esto puede leerse como un cuento original o como un fanfic Modern AU de SnK.

 **Advertencias:** yaoi, lemon leve, one-shot. ErenxLevi (no hay seme o uke definido). NO LEER SI PREFIEREN SORPRENDERSE. Ehmm. Aquí Levi es un sireno :P. Oh, y no es una historia feliz, preparen sus pañuelos.

 **Dedicatoria:** este relato es el segundo premio del **Concurso x 500 likes** y lo ha ganado **Perla Lae** , quien pidió específicamente esta temática desarrollada en una playa y protagonizada por un Eren moreno. Me sorprendió ser capaz de escribir sobre esto; ojalá, Perla, esto te emocione tanto como a mí. Te agradezco haberme dado esta idea.

Agradezco mucho, también, a **Branco Nicolás** , a **Jazmín Negro** y a **Cintia Sand** por las primeras lecturas.

* * *

Cuando era chico, yo tenía una idea bastante fantasiosa y estúpida respecto de la playa. Creía que ir a la playa equivalía prácticamente a obtener amor y sexo. No importaba en qué orden ni si eran las dos cosas o una; cualquiera de las opciones me parecía maravillosa. Era una expectativa infantil, lo sé. Supongo que miraba demasiadas películas.

La cosa es que odiaba profundamente que mis padres nunca tuvieran dinero para llevarme de vacaciones. La envidia que me producían mis compañeros de colegio con sus historias de noviecitas de verano era atroz. Recordándolas, pienso que la mayoría de esos cuentos debían de ser inventados por mis amigos para torturarme. Nadie tiene tanto éxito con las mujeres, haya o no una playa de fondo.

Como sea, apenas conseguí mi primer trabajo de medio tiempo me puse a ahorrar con la idea fija de irme a la costa por mi cuenta. Mi mamá estaba admirada de que guardara mi sueldo entero: no salía a bailar, no me compraba videojuegos, y mucho menos ropa o algo así. Iba a la escuela a la mañana y por la tarde trabajaba seis horas seguidas en el depósito de un supermercado. Como también trabajaba los sábados, mis notas empezaron a bajar.

Cuento esto porque sirve para poner en perspectiva mi obstinación, mi total chifladura en este asunto de conocer el mar: mi madre me amenazó con obligarme a renunciar si no mejoraba las notas y yo, así como me ven, me metí en un grupo de estudio que funcionaba los sábados a la tarde, cuando terminaba mi horario en el negocio.

Es decir, puse todas las energías de mi adolescencia en ese sueño delirante. En el medio pasaron otras cosas que me demoraron; mamá tuvo una enfermedad y ayudé con los gastos médicos, después estuvo la fiesta de egresados en la que puse un montón de plata y al final no fui porque estaba deprimido.

Pero finalmente, en el verano de mis 18 años, tuve en mis manos el dinero que yo creía suficiente para irme una semana a la playa.

Papá se sentó conmigo a ver los precios de los lugares por internet, no quería que gastara de más ni que fuera a un cuchitril asqueroso. Si bien mamá se había recuperado, su enfermedad lo había dejado paranoico y siempre estaba pendiente de mi salud. Comprobé con angustia que los precios que en noviembre eran una cosa, en enero y febrero, plena temporada turística, eran casi el doble. Mis ahorros de pronto parecieron pequeños. Casi me pongo a llorar.

Papá, que se dio cuenta de mi ofuscación, trató de consolarme.

—¿Pero es necesario que vayas en la quincena más cara? ¿Por qué no vas a fines de marzo? Todavía hace calor pero los precios bajan. La universidad empieza la última semana del mes, no pasa nada si te incorporás en abril.

No sonaba ideal pero era una solución posible, era cierto. Lo discutimos un poco y al final me convenció. Iba a ir en marzo a un dormi individual en un camping. Yo quería ir en carpa pero papá rápidamente me demostró que no sabía un pito de carpas y que acabaría durmiendo a la intemperie.

Así que se concretó mi viaje tan esperado.

Algo que me faltó decir es que yo era bastante tímido y torpe, por no decir tonto. No en general, sino en asuntos amorosos. Frente a otros varones, o incluso frente a mi prima Mikasa, podía hablar por horas sin parar, lanzarme contra todo y todos sin medir consecuencias, bailar en un pie, lo que fuera. Pero si había una muchacha desconocida en el grupo, me ponía a transpirar y de inmediato me apartaba.

Durante todo el secundario casi no había hablado con mujeres. Mi primer beso medio que me lo dieron de compromiso jugando a la botellita y de ahí en adelante no obtuve mucho más. Yo no era feo –o al menos hoy en día ya no creo que lo fuera–, pero simplemente no sabía seducir. No iba a bailar, no sabía tomar alcohol (al primer trago ya estaba diciendo estupideces) y esas eran básicamente las dos estrategias que seguían los otros chicos para ligar.

Cuando me hablaba una chica, tartamudeaba tanto que hasta para mí mismo era insufrible escucharme. Y para colmo de males, ni siquiera tenía muy claro qué tipo de chica me gustaba. Solo sabía que debían gustarme, que era obligatorio, que eso era lo que los chicos de mi edad hacían. Así que me lo imponía como una responsabilidad a cumplir, y, como podría esperarse, eso solo agravaba el problema.

A lo que voy con todo esto es que yo había elegido la playa, el camping y la ropa, había averiguado sobre la ciudad a la que iba, había ahorrado, pero no había reflexionado sobre cómo cuernos iba a conquistar a esa persona imaginaria por la que, a fin de cuentas, había decidido irme de vacaciones.

En el camping había poca gente y los que eran de mi edad parecían grupos tan compactos que no logré trabar amistad con nadie.

Me hice una rutina, pensando absurdamente que eso me serviría de excusa para cruzarme de forma repetida con alguien que tuviera una rutina parecida. Me levantaba temprano y salía a correr por la orilla. Había algún que otro atleta y parejas de ancianitos caminando. Volvía al dormi para desayunar y a eso de las 10hs estaba en la arena de nuevo. Me metía al mar, tomaba sol y después comía un choclo con manteca o un pancho. Salía a caminar y por la tarde nadaba unos largos. A la noche volvía agotado y me dormía enseguida.

Había otras personas pero no sabía cómo hablarles. Me quedaba mirándolas durante largos minutos a ver si me dirigían algún gesto de asentimiento, pero solo me ignoraban o se alejaban. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, pienso que deben de haberme considerado un psicópata. Además, me doy cuenta de que lo que debería haber hecho era salir a bailar, ir a los bares. Pero ni sabía dónde quedaban. Yo no era así.

Fueron pasando los días y comencé a angustiarme. Ni siquiera había logrado hacer algún amigo. Llevaba el domingo, el lunes, el martes y el miércoles sin hablar con otros seres humanos fuera de los vendedores ambulantes y el guardia que estaba en la puerta del camping. Me sentía un fracaso.

Pero, aunque la conciencia de mi propia culpa era abrumadora, sobre todo estaba enojado con el destino. Sentía que yo había hecho un esfuerzo enorme para construir la escena en la que mi cultura me había educado. Había trabajado, había ahorrado, había estudiado. Y además hacía ejercicio, no sé, me portaba bien en todos los sentidos. O eso me parecía. Lo menos que podía hacer la playa, en mi opinión, era ofrecerme el amor en bandeja.

El viernes a la noche, realmente angustiado, en lugar de regresar al camping me quedé en la costa. Me metí al mar, sin pensar en mis pertenencias, y me quedé ahí parado, con el agua hasta el pecho. Contemplé la luna con atención. Era gigante y luminosa. Sentí que era una diosa y que estaba viéndome. Quiero decir, de pronto ya no me pareció un pedazo de roca girando en el espacio. Sentí que era un símbolo, que me conectaría con alguna otra cosa.

Observé en derredor y comprobé que estaba solo. Así que empecé a hablar. Con la Luna. Empecé a contarle mis problemas, le dije que me sentía solo, que no era bueno con las chicas, que pensaba que por estar en la playa las cosas serían distintas. Creo que en un momento lloré un poco, ya no recuerdo bien.

Una vez que entré en ritmo no podía parar de hablar. Y después, quise pedir deseos. Como si fuera una estrella fugaz, qué sé yo. Cuando somos adolescentes hacemos cosas así. Le pedí que me enviara un amor, alguien a quien poder besar, alguien con quien no hicieran falta las palabras y que no me exigiera nada. Le prometí que, si me enviaba a esa persona, yo cuidaría de ella y le daría todo lo que tuviera. Luego me di cuenta de que a la Luna poco le importaría lo que hiciera con mi amante de fantasía, así que también le prometí que recordaría ese don y la veneraría por siempre. Que escribiría la historia para construir un mito y que los que vinieran después de mí también la veneraran. Ya ven, yo tenía bastante imaginación.

De tanto lloriquear dentro del agua, me dominó el cansancio. Regresé a la arena y me senté allí a contemplar las olas. Me mantuve quieto, concentrado en mi deseo, como si eso aumentara las posibilidades de que se cumpliera. Hasta que caí dormido. Si mi papá me hubiese visto, semidesnudo, con sal y arena pegadas por todas partes, con mi billetera ahí tirada, durmiendo como si tal cosa, me habría matado.

Me despertó un murmullo ininteligible. Era como un "mm-mmm". Tal vez un gatito o un niño. Se escuchaba tan cerca que abrí los ojos, preocupado de que ya fuera el día siguiente. Todo seguía oscuro, sin embargo. Lo único luminoso era el extraño rostro que aguardaba sobre el mío.

El susto fue tanto que me tapé la cara con las manos. Después corrí dos dedos y espié. Esa persona estaba ahí aún… aunque era difícil decir si era una persona. Su piel blanquísima brillaba como recubierta por escamas. Los ojos, muy negros, no tenían diferencias entre el iris y la pupila. En el cuello, pequeños agujeros me hicieron pensar en branquias. Finalmente, en donde deberían haber estado sus orejas tenía una suerte de pequeñas aletas.

Pegué un grito tremendo, preguntándome si estaba soñando o qué. Puso cara desconcertada, no entendía mi reacción y parecía suscitarle curiosidad.

—¿Uhhhm, uhhhm? —masculló.

Si bien el sonido era un gorjeo indescifrable, tenía la entonación de una pregunta y percibí que le preocupaban mis gestos de horror. Intenté recomponerme. Esto probablemente sería un sueño. Y si era un sueño, nada malo podía pasarme. Debería relajarme.

—Ah… perdón… me asustaste… ¿sos… sos una criatura de sueño?

Sonrió de un modo amable que me hizo suponer que no me había entendido en lo absoluto. Sus labios eran muy finos y su boca era pequeña. Esa expresión me produjo un bienestar difícil de describir.

—Ahm… ¿cómo podemos comunicarnos?

Cerró los ojos, enfatizando su sonrisa, y se inclinó hacia mí. Pensé en apartarme pero al final permanecí en mi lugar y resultó que quería besarme en la mejilla. Lo hizo con mucha suavidad, me transmitió una sensación de dulzura muy grande.

Cuando se incorporó, decidí volver a intentar poner la cosa en palabras.

—¿Querés decir que… bueno… que nos comuniquemos con el cuerpo?

Mostró los dientes con entusiasmo y repitió el movimiento, esta vez besándome la frente. Eso me dio otra perspectiva de su cuerpo. Cuando se separó de mí, me senté a medias, para verlo mejor. Su piel muy blanca llegaba hasta sus caderas. De ahí en más, en lugar de piernas, había una larga y extraña cola de pez, cuyas escamas brillaban de modo que hacían pensar en un color violáceo o azulado. Pero el torso parecía bastante normal. Era lampiño y su pecho plano me hizo suponer que era varón, aunque no tenía idea de cómo se reconocía el género de un ser fantástico como ese. La piel, a pesar de la luminosidad, era tersa y agradable –aunque un poco fría–. Tenía el cabello oscuro y lacio cortado muy prolijamente, pues tan solo unos mechones le caían en el rostro.

En conclusión, era muy bello. Transmitía, además, una espontánea placidez. Mirarlo me hacía sentir bien.

—Este es el sueño más raro y hermoso que haya tenido —dije en voz alta, pero para mí mismo.

Él –vamos a llamarlo así– asintió y emitió otro gorjeo. Se escuchaba feliz. Me pareció que tenía que devolverle su amabilidad y me estiré para besarle la mejilla. Hacerlo fue sorprendentemente agradable, por lo que le besé la otra. Él se dejaba hacer con una expresión de alegría. Hice lo mismo con su frente. Y cuando me pareció que no me quedaba otro lugar sin recorrer, me acerqué a sus labios. Me detuve a unos centímetros de ellos. No obstante quizás estuviera soñando, debía ser amable.

—¿Acá también te puedo besar?

—Uhhm, uhhm —exclamó, alzando la nariz en mi dirección.

Asumí que eso era un sí y apoyé mi boca en la suya con lentitud. Fue algo sutil, como una caricia de mariposa, y así y todo lo sentí reverberar en mi cuerpo entero. Al distanciarme, perdí mis ojos en los suyos. Eran tan profundos y negros que parecía que podría llegarse a otro lugar a través de ellos. Eran los ojos de un milagrito. Percibí en ellos el mismo inesperado deseo que me brotaba de adentro.

—Uhhm, uhhm —insistió.

Yo no sabía qué hacer por lo que solo esperé. Él entonces levantó su mano derecha y la apoyó en mi pecho desnudo y húmedo. Se estuvo un momento allí, a la altura de mi corazón. Yo creo que escuchaba los latidos. Luego la levantó unos centímetros y comenzó a hacer dibujos en mi piel con el dedo índice. Me hacía cosquillas al principio pero me contuve y pronto se convirtió en una sensación amena.

Después de un rato, bajó su rostro y dejó una hilera de besos por los lugares por los que pasaba su yema. Cuando lo hizo, pude ver el cielo y en él la enorme luna. Recordé mis alocados deseos y me pregunté si ella me había mandado a este maravilloso ser a mis sueños para satisfacerme. Si era así, ¿cómo le pagaría yo de vuelta, exactamente? ¿Qué quería decir venerarla por siempre?

No pude seguir haciéndome estas preguntas porque los besos de pronto habían aumentado su intensidad. Sentía su lengua levemente rasposa y por un momento creí que me chupaba los pezones. Nunca me habían hecho eso –ni ninguna otra cosa, a decir verdad– por lo que no supe qué debía hacer al respecto. Solo seguí inmóvil y le permití avanzar. Cuando ya estaba a la altura de mi cintura, se me ocurrió recostarme y, ya sin tener que sostenerme en los brazos, usarlos para rodearlo.

A la altura de su columna tenía una especie de aleta pequeña que me dio impresión, pero luego me dejé llevar por lo grato que era recorrer su espalda. Cuando llegaba a las escamas, me retraía y repetía mi camino por su torso. No tenía muy claro cuál era su sentido de la intimidad, pero intuía que esa parte era la última que debía tocar.

Sin embargo, él no parecía tener las mismas consideraciones, porque su mano, que ahora veía que contenía pequeños cartílagos entre sus dedos, estaba jugando con el elástico de mi maya.

—Ey, esp—esperá, quiero decir… ya esto es un poco extraño.

Puso una carita lastimera, inclinándose hacia la derecha y haciendo un puchero.

—¿Uhhm, uhhm? —preguntó, pidiendo mi consentimiento.

—No quiero decir que no sea bonito, o sea, me gusta lo que estás haciendo, pero…

Debió de haberme entendido porque sonrió y de inmediato continuó con su trabajo.

—¡No, dije que esperaras! —y lo tomé de la muñeca para frenarlo.

Por su expresión creí que lo lastimaba y rápidamente lo solté. Hizo un gesto de pena.

—Uhhm… uhhm…

—No, no estés triste… no quise lastimarte… es que… no sé, quisiera saber tu nombre, al menos.

Ante mis palabras, se calmó. Ahora fue él quien me agarró y llevó mi palma hacia su pecho. Intenté mostrarle que no lo comprendía y presionó más, gorjeando. Me senté para concentrarme más. Se me ocurrió que quería que escuchara su corazón. Los latidos eran claros pero distintos a los míos. En lugar del "tu-tum tu-tum" que esperaba había un "tu-tu-tum tu-tu-tum" o algo por el estilo.

—Es un lindo ritmo —susurré—. ¿Ese sería tu nombre?

Abrió los labios y vi que se esmeraba por producir algún sonido.

—Leee… —comenzó.

—¡Podés hablar!

Me emocioné, aunque rápidamente vi que el esfuerzo que le demandaba pronunciar sílabas era excesivo.

—…viiii.

—¿Viii? ¿Tu nombre es Viii?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Leee… viii…

Y apretó mi mano en su pecho.

—¿Leeeviii?

Soltó una pequeña risita y consideré que estaba alargando demasiado las vocales. Finalmente pronuncié bien –o casi– y de inmediato regresó a mis bermudas.

—¡Esperá, esperá, dejame presentarme también! Soy Eren.

Percibí sus cartílagos extenderse sobre mi corazón mientras buscaba mis latidos.

—Eee… Rennn…

—¡Exacto! ¡Sí podés hablar!

Sonrió con alegría.

—Uhhm, uhhm —asintió.

—¿Sabés qué…? No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, si esto es un sueño o no, pero me hacés sentir muy bien, tengo un entusiasmo y al mismo tiempo una paz… no sé… este es el lugar en el que quiero estar. Con vos.

Frente a mi arrebato, lanzó sus brazos hacia mi cuello y dio un pequeño saltito, hasta casi quedar sentado –si es que es correcto ese término para un pez– sobre mis muslos. Estaba mojado y sentí el agua escurriendo entre mis piernas. Con dulzura, besó mis sienes y todo el borde de mi rostro.

—Me hacés sentir amado, Levi —dije, sin pensar.

Él refregó su nariz contra mi mejilla en un gesto tierno. Su boca estaba junto a la mía. Se veía tan linda, tan delicada. Así que me giré un poco para besarla, esta vez de verdad. Succioné lento el labio inferior y luego el superior. Después introduje, despacio, mi lengua. Por suerte, la suya sabía parecido a la de cualquier humano. Era levemente cálida y un poquito áspera. Bueno, en verdad, era bastante salada y eso era por lo menos curioso. Pero no resultaba desagradable.

Respondió al beso de inmediato. Creo que era lo que quería desde el inicio.

Pasé las manos por su cintura y las dejé descansar en sus caderas de pez. Por mi memoria desfilaban cuentos de mi infancia, reversiones de Disney como _La Sirenita_ , pero también aquel fragmento de _La Odisea_ que leí en clase y que contaba que Odiseo se había atado al mástil con los ojos vendados y los oídos tapados para soportar el canto de esos seres fantásticos. Estas eran todas figuras femeninas y de súbito me resultó evidente que Levi era más hermoso que lo que cualquiera de ellas pudiera haber sido.

Tras una breve meditación reflexioné también sobre el hechizo que temía tanto el héroe griego. Un hechizo como este beso jugoso: ¿quién se negaría la posibilidad de probar esta delicia? Odiseo me pareció un tonto por no haber reclamado ante esos monstruos al verdadero sireno de los mares, al único, al más luminoso.

Sus finos dedos acariciaban mi nuca y se introducían en mi cabello, lo cual me daba una descarga de electricidad que abría para él todo mi cuerpo. A su vez reforcé mi abrazo, en el deseo de acercarlo a mí. Mi piel se veía tan oscura sobre la suya; él era un rayo de luna y yo era la arena extendida, esperándolo.

No recuerdo con exactitud todo lo que ocurrió. Sé que caí de espaldas y rodamos en el suelo, que en algún momento saboreé las aletas de su columna y lo hice temblar de placer, que inexplicablemente tenía ombligo y metí mi lengua allí, que me rodeó como una serpiente y lo sentí en varios rincones a la vez. Sé que finalmente logró desvestirme como se proponía y que frente a mi erección se relamió. Mi pene conservó la grandiosa sensación de la cavidad de su boca por meses, sino por años. Sus dientes eran mórbidos y no me hacían daño. Sus mejillas eran flexibles y sin importar el movimiento que yo hiciera aparentaba estar cómodo.

Habría querido retribuirle el favor pero no acabé de entender cómo funcionaba su anatomía. A falta de información, sé que exploré su cola con mi boca, y aunque la punta me pinchaba particularmente, no dejé de succionar mientras sus gemidos me permitieron saber que lo disfrutaba.

No podría decir cuántas horas pasaron o cuántas cosas hicimos. Mi piel quedó llena de arena y sal hasta en sus más recónditos resquicios. La suya brillaba cada vez más, como si la excitación prendiera un pequeño sol en su interior. Dábamos una y mil vueltas pero a pesar del cansancio lo que yo más sentía era felicidad. Había encontrado a mi persona especial en la playa, ¡y vaya si era especial! Mi corazón se encendía al oír sus "uhhm, uhhm", que en cada ocasión me resultaban más clarificadores. Reconocía sus latidos, que se trasladaban a mis músculos como si estuviésemos conectados.

El amanecer se acercaba cuando decidimos detenernos. Yo había eyaculado varias veces. Intuía, de algún modo, que también él había alcanzado un orgasmo pleno. Estábamos acostados y sucios sobre la arena. Nos mantuvimos abrazados y con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que me llamó.

—Uhhm, uhhm —y se señaló el cuello.

Entendí que sus branquias estaban secas, que tenía sed. Apuntó hacia el mar y repitió su pedido.

—¿Querés que te lleve al mar, Levi?

Asintió.

Tengo muy clara su imagen en mis brazos. Era más ligero que una persona de su tamaño, de lo contrario no habría podido alzarlo así. Él se agarraba a mi cuello, más como un mimo que por necesidad. Todo el tiempo me sonreía.

Cuando lo hundí en el agua puso una expresión de éxtasis que me invadió: hasta la punta de mis dedos estaba sintiendo placer por él, por su emoción. Las olas fueron apropiándose de su cuerpo y de pronto estaba flotando, sin tocarme en ningún sitio. Ya entonces comencé a extrañarlo.

Se acomodó hasta quedar frente a mí. El mar nos llegaba a los hombros. Me tomó de la mano y, siempre sonriendo, tiró de mí hacia la profundidad.

—No… —murmuré—. No puedo ir allá. Yo no respiro bajo el agua.

Me miró con desconcierto. Inclinó el rostro como si verme desde otro ángulo lo fuera a ayudar a entender.

—Uhhm, uhhm —me explicó, y volvió a tironear.

—No, Levi… lo siento. Puedo venir a visitarte, puedo soñar con vos, pero no puedo acompañarte allá.

Podía ver en sus ojos que se negaba a comprender. Me puso la palma en el pecho y llevó la mía al suyo. Me miró con fijeza.

—Eeee… —empezó, con gran dificultad—. Eeerennn…

—Sí… sí, soy yo, pero no puedo ir.

Él negó con la cabeza y repitió su sonrisa, ya forzada.

—Leee… Leeeviii.

Presionó mi muñeca para que sintiera con firmeza su corazón acelerado.

—Ee… Eren —insistió.

—Perdón… no sé qué hacer. De verdad quiero ir. Pero no puedo.

Lentamente, sus pupilas se humedecieron. Me sentí destrozado y quise llorar. Muy despacio, retiró su mano y soltó la mía. Apretó los labios en una mueca de dolor que jamás olvidaré.

—Uhhm. Uhhm —susurró, muy bajito.

—Disculpame… te juro que voy a volver, voy a ahorrar todo el año y en marzo voy a volver, voy a dormir en la playa todas las noches hasta que aparezcas, te doy mi palabra.

—Uhhm —dijo, quedo, y yo supe que no me creía.

Lo contemplé adentrarse en el océano hasta que ya nada podía distinguirse. Era el mediodía y mi piel estaba arrugada y lastimada cuando tomé mis cosas de la playa y me dirigí al camping. Por la tarde, en el micro que me devolvía a mi ciudad, las lágrimas me caían como largas palabras que no podían ser dichas.

Ahorré todo ese maldito año, a pesar de lo difícil que me resultaba la universidad, a pesar de la cantidad de horas que pasaba viajando para llegar allí, a pesar de que el trabajo me dejaba muerto. Me pregunté una y mil veces de qué modo esperaba la Luna que yo la venerara, o qué podía hacer para mostrarme agradecido, qué signo debía enviar, pero ahora no tenía imaginación para otra cosa que para mi bello sireno, inalcanzable.

El marzo siguiente regresé y dormí todas las putas noches en la arena, cagándome de frío. También el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Tal vez la Luna no me perdonó mi torpeza, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que no me creíste, Levi. No me creíste.

 *** * * FIN * * ***

 **Nota de Autora:** quizás no lo parezca, pero debajo de esta historia pseudo romántica hay escondido algo muy mío. Ojalá que, si alguno de ustedes llega casualmente hasta ahí, el temblor de mi corazón les haga temblar también.

Hasta pronto.

Lila.


End file.
